Navy and Purple Night
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Seto/Mai. When Seto and Mai meet at a dance they fall in love thus begginning a romance. Rated for Mai's boyfriend's mouth. Complete and the sequel is up.
1. Default Chapter

[This is an interesting fic I decided on doing. Be nice about the pairing which is Mai x Seto. No lemons here, just some violence and cursing. And this is a future fic people so things have changed. R&R]  
  
__________Intro_______________  
It was odd for the CEO to hold a ball of anything. A dueling tourament would be common but an elegant dance party? Mai valentine had started her own makeup line several years before and decided to attend. Little did she know she would meet the guy of her dreams.  
_____________________________  
  
Seto  
  
'hmmmmm what does one wear to to these silly things,' Seto kaiba wondered as he poked around his closet. It was the night of the dance and he searched frantically for something to wear. Not usually hosting these he wasn't always prepared. He sighed and had thoughts of just wearing his normal clothing but remembered how out of place he'd look and how he wanted to blend in so no one would see him. He grabbed a white tux so he wouldn't waste hiis time deciding on outfits.  
  
Mai  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOH! THIS IS SUCH A CHALLENGE!," the blonde girl shouted, trying to decide between a purple frilly dress with mask from her cousin Faye, [A/N: I know that they're in differnet times....pretend that faye Valentine is the other Faye Valentine's reicarnation] or a lavender dress with a slit up to her mid-thigh. 'No brainer,' Mai thought and then turned to her next problem.' Now what about my hair?'  
  
c After the party/c  
  
'Gods' Seto thought lying in his bed. It was an hour after the party and he couldn't get his mind off a certain make-up CEO with blonde hair and a purple dress with a slit up to her thigh. He ran the event through his mind.  
  
i 'I hate these affairs,' Seto thought.'The only reason I'm doing this is because it's valentine's day.' The CEO was very bitter about the whole thing but was going anyways for lack of something better to do. He walked out of the car and stepped into the party. Among the many people he could see some people he knew such as Yami Motou dancing with Tea. Also there was Joey, Tristan, Serenity,Yugi, Bakura and Ryou. Also there was a blonde woman who thought he had seen before. 'She's pretty attractive,' Seto thought. Apparently she noticed him as well as recognized him.   
  
"Seto Kaiba I presume," she asked holding her hand out. "My name is Mai Valentine." ' Oh I kow her know'Seto thought taking her hand.' I asked her to test out that virtual nightmare.'  
  
"Yes I am," he said taking a bow as he heard music playing." May I have this dance, Mai? " Mai was taken aback by being asked by Seto Kaiba himself but took his hand as they waltzed onto the dance floor.   
  
c After the music faded out /c  
  
After the waltz they spent much of the time at the party together. As the wine was drinken Mai beacme slightly tipsy as did Seto. When they left the room to egain themselves they had an interesting conversation.   
  
"Do you love me, Seto?"  
"With the wine or without?"  
"Both."  
"Yes."  
"Which one?"  
"Both," the CEO had said before taking mai's hands and kissing her. [A/N: At this point the writer could a) abadon all hope for Joey and Mai fics or b.) Continue reading knowing that this is a defedent romance fic]/i  
  
'I can't get my thoughts off her,' he thought. 'It's not like me and her will ever be though'  
  
i "Seto I love you," Mai had said. "But I have a fiancee already. You met him." Seto scowled at the thought of Mai's boyfriend. He was a rough man and looked as though he had been through many many women.   
" I don't get a good feeling around him Mai. Please come with me as I don't want you to suffer through any pain."  
"I've already made a commitment."  
"But what if I'm right?"  
"....."  
"Mai please, I really don't think that guy will be good to you."  
"I'll call you if any thing goes wrong."  
"OK the number is 426-7386" [A/N: There's something that connects to that number. Cyber-sweets if you get it. Hint: Look at the letters on your phone]  
" OK then"/i  
"I have work to do," he said aloud. "I can't be swooning over someone I met at a party." But with the ri9ng of a phone all of his feelings dissappeared.  
  
[YA! Cliffhanger! Remember cyber-sweets if you can find the connection between Seto and his cell phone number. R&R] 


	2. Finale and a Few notes

[I'll anounce the winners at the end of the entire fic which is 2 chapters long plus the sequel. Anyways this is the freeeeaky chapter where Mai and her bf have a fight and...oh read the fic. This is the last chapter. R&R.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seto, Mai or Yu gi oh. I just own the plot and Mai's boyfriend who I am giving to my yami after this fic and it's (possible) sequel. The sequel depends if I get enough reviews *hint hint*  
  
__________________  
  
Seto jumped up from his thoughts and ran for the phone. The panic ran through his brain and his blood quickened.  
  
Who else knew his cell? Many people, his buisness accociates, the Motous, his brother, Mai... Mai? Could she be  
  
calling? [A/N: Mayyyyybe] All these possibilties. He grabbed his navy blue cell  
  
phone. "Hello," his greeting was followed by heavy breathing, as though whoever had called just ran a marathon. He  
  
wasn't there but he could sense the fear coming from whoever was on the line.  
  
"S-Seto, are you there?," a weak female voice came over the phone softly triggering Seto's thoughts.  
  
"Mai? Mai where are you!?!," he cried out. His eyes had widened by now expanding the watery blue eyes which by   
now had frozen into ice.  
  
"I'm at my home.....you were right about my boyfriend..he-,"glass broke, shattering against a nearby wall.  
  
"GET OFF THE GOD FRGGIN DAMNED PHONE!," a voice in the backround yelled.  
  
'It's that ass of a fiancee Mai has..makes me sick thinking of treating women like that' "Mai I'm coming over!,"   
  
Seto claimed through the reciever. This tore it. He, Seto Kaiba, was pissed.   
  
"Please, hurry, please AH!," the scream was cut short as the phone was hung up. Seto threw his cell into the pouch  
  
he had for it and ran out the door. He knew where Mai lived, having followed her home to make sure nothing   
  
happened. He forgot to get his car as he was already running.  
  
'Oh by kami I forgot the friggin car' his mind rang out.'Oh well, I'm too close now.' This was true, he could already  
  
see the home coming into view. He ran ran behind a wall and peered into the window. It was worse than Seto had  
  
imagined it.  
  
Mai was backed up against a wall was holding her arms up to shield her face. Her blue jeans were ripped at the  
  
ankles and knees and her purple sweater was torn at the neck. Her face was tearstained. Her normally beautiful  
  
blonde hair was sagging and limp.  
  
Her boyfriend on the other hand was sweating and throwing things at Mai screaming. Seto knew what to do. First, he  
  
called the police, telling them of the scene and the address. Next he called Mokuba and told him to turn all the lights  
  
on and to lock the doors until he got back. 'Not taking my chances,' he thought.[A/N: why he would want to be safe I   
  
have noooo clue but it sounded good with the story]   
  
The police arrived shortly and the first person to come ,or run , out of the house was Mai. She and screamed about   
  
her fiancee being a madman. She ran off followed by her boyfriend who looks like.....Kuwabara. [A/N: I hate that   
  
Kuwabaka!] She ran off and found Seto walking away. "Seto!," she called out. The auburn haired teen turned   
  
around. The ice which had grown with him melted exposing the clear blue for the first time in years. Mai fell into his   
  
arms. As she cried into the CEO's shoulder a new reliazation dawned on him 'This is what love is.' he thought as he   
  
and Mai shared another kiss. Then they walked to Seto's home and are living peacefully.  
  
~The End~  
  
[O.S:YAAAAAAAA! i'm done!*confetti baloons and Marik plushies fall from the sky*  
O.Y: the hell?*takes a plushie* MARIK!  
O.S: i'm a fangirl.......the epilouge is the the sequel. REVIEWS!!!!!!!*shakes the reader's shoulders* I NEEEEEEEEEEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
O.Y: *grabs all the marik plushies and puts them down a shredder but one*  
O.S: noooooooo!  
O.Y: Knock it off or the plushie of the dipshit goes down the drain.  
O.S: fiiiiiiiiiiine.*snatches the plushie* It's ok Marik-sama......Ummmm o^_^o Uhhhhh *hides the plushie* R&R] 


End file.
